14 Days till Valentines Day!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: Vegeta's really done it now! With the help of Mrs. Briefs can he make it up to Bulma and prove that there relationship is something before Yamcha wins Bulma's heart? R/R B/V!!!
1. Prolonge

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 1  
Prolonge  
  
  
  
  
"You poor excuse for a man!"   
  
  
"Now what a minute woman! How did we go from crap to full out insulting?"  
  
  
"My food isn't crap Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "God Vegeta, you are such an ass"  
  
  
Bulma turned on her heels and left the kitchen for the sanctuary of her room.   
  
  
*If this is how our relationship is going to be then I want no part of it!* Bulma thought sadly as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs Vegeta grumbled to himself and sat at the kitchen table and sulked over the plate of food he just HAD to criticise about.  
  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta, you and Bulma in a little fight?" Mrs. Briefs asked with her sickeningly sweet voice. Vegeta winced but gave an affirmative grunt.  
  
  
"Oh you kids..." Bunny said absentmindedly "Only been togther for a few days and you already act like your married!"  
  
  
Vegeta glared his damndnest into the back of her back.  
  
  
*Why did I bother showing her my emotion? Showing her a side of me that has been shadowed in the darkness of my supposed heart?* Vegeta wondered.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs turned from her fiddling and noticed Vegeta in deep thought.  
  
  
"Well atleast you can make it up to her on Valentine's Day"  
  
  
"Oh no! Not another pointless human tradition!" Vegeta shouted then sunk closer to the table.  
  
  
"Sadly yes Vegeta, and this holiday has nothing to do with religion. Some people say it was invented to make more money for companies, but I see it as a time to be with your loved ones"  
  
  
Vegeta was about to object to anymore of Mrs. Briefs ramblings and explination but as always she continued on. No wasn't the answer.  
  
  
"Valentines Day is the day of Love, you should remember Valentines Day from last year...."  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been smothered with unnecessary Valentines Day cookies, messages and notes, and a never ending reminder of the foolish human holiday for a few days now.  
  
  
"What's the point? Why celebrate a emotion for someone? The emotion only makes you weak, and unclear of your surroundings. Wasted energy if you ask me!" Vegeta muttered to himself as he sat under a tree on the front lawn.  
  
  
He dared not going into the house, not yet anyway. Atleast once Mr and Mrs. Briefs leave for their special night.  
  
  
"That only leaves the woman and her annoying weakling"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and stood up, he scanned the area for Mrs. briefs and foud that she was no where. Finnaly with a peace of mind, Vegeta entered the house in hopes for a quiet 'pig out'. Him and the refrigerator would be very close this evening.  
  
  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
  
  
Vegeta tilted the kitchen chair back from it's current position in front of the open refrigerator. He had devoured 4 cornish hens, a whole honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes, steamed yellow peppers, and the top it off, the mountain load of Valentine's Day cookies, courtesy of Mrs. Briefs and Bulma, surprised that they didn't taste like shit.  
  
  
He patted his stomach happily, satisfied that everything was going his way.  
  
  
"Now what to do, catch a few hours of sleep, train some more, or..."  
  
  
Vegeta looked to the tv, he had purposefully wanted some time alone in the house to watch tv. He wouldn't let anyone know he enjoyed the little luxuries of the planet. He rubbed his hands greedily and walked over to the living room and sat on the sofa infront of the big screen tv.  
  
  
He started at a low number channel, and was dissapointed. He continued upward, only coming across sappy love movies, cooking shows, and marathons of old movies.  
  
  
"What did I say about enjoying this stupid excuse for entertainment?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
He slammed the channel up button once more and looked up quickly when he heard deep moaning and corny background music. Of all things, he reached the porno channels. He grinned and relaxed deeper into the cushions, always desiring to know how human's worked...  
  
  
He was growing restless 10 minutes into the movie and looked down at his semi erection. Discarding the thought of eliminating his little problem many times, he cracked his knuckles and inched his fingers toward his goal. Just as he was about to do the unthinkable and sate is lustful hunger...  
  
  
Vegeta heard it, the sound of the front door unlocking. He immediately turned the channel and laid a pillow on top of his lap. Soon he heard sniffling...and then crying...then he heard her...running towards the livign room for some sanctity. When Bulma realised that Vegeta was in the room, she was about to turn back, but decided to settle on the only consolence she had at the moment.  
  
  
She plopped down beside Vegeta, not noticing that Vegeta was gripping the pillow tighter to his lap. Bulma just started crying harder and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.  
  
  
"Woman what's the meaning of this?"  
  
  
*sniff* "Ve...Veg...eta..."  
  
  
"Snap out of it woman!" Vegeta shouted, his volume and patience escalating.  
  
  
"You don't have to yell!" Bulma snapped.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and settled down.  
  
  
"What happened woman?"  
  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes and calmed down slowly.  
  
  
"I had this day planned, I'd spend the day with the someone I loved...but he had other plans, and decided to break me off....WHY CAN'T SOMEONE JUST LOVE ME?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled to himself, Bulma was invading his space, but he remained silent. Bulma continued t sniffle for a while.  
  
  
"Thanx Vegeta, for being nice to me...just this once"  
  
  
Vegeta was about to make an insult when she dropped her head down on the pillow on his lap. He froze.  
  
  
"Hmmm, I like this movie....gee....this pillow's pretty high....no it's just me"  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
*How can I forget? The woman caught me at a BAD TIME! And still I have had no release...but in time, I and Bulma will feast off each other...yes...I can wait for that day to arrive...* Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
"So will you do something for Bulma?"  
  
  
Vegeta pondered this, why not get this out of the way, although he would lie to himself, saying that making her happy would make the sex come sooner, he knew he'd do it cause he loved her, not that he'd tell her that.  
  
  
"Very well, but you will assist me, your culture is clueless to me!"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs jumped up and down now having something to do. Vegeta groaned and laid his forehead against the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? What stuff will happen? The suspense, drama, the future lemons...  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. Hearts Over Easy

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 2  
Hearts Over Easy  
February 1  
  
  
  
It was 6:30 am, and Vegeta relinquished his hold of Bulma and scooted onto the farthest side of the bed away from Bulma. After damning himself for agreeing to making Bulma happy for a stupid holiday, he went to Bulma's bed, but when he tried to go near her, she just growled and scooted away. Eventually during the night, he gripped her body to her, uncounciously.  
  
  
He looked back at her, her face, and her body, slowly drifting under the covers. He sighed, he had craved her for so long, could he wait any longer? For he he would. He liked mornings like this, when she was quiet and he could examine her better. Her porcelain face, long eye lashes, natural blush on her cheeks. And her lips...a shame they released such ear shattering things Vegeta thought distastefully.  
  
  
He looked away when he smelled it. The smell of breakfast. He grinned, he slowly picked up his weight from the bed and tiptoed away and out of the room. He quickened his pace and hurried downstairs. He sighed when he saw the buffet of food on the counters and kitchen table, just as he was about to take a smorsel of some sausage links, Mrs. Briefs slapped his hand away.  
  
  
"What the hell woman?"  
  
  
"Vegeta, don't touch that! I'm still not done!" Mrs. Briefs scolded Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta growled as he was pushed to the kitchen table. He regrettfully sat down, and his mood was changed once Mrs. Briefs laid out the food before him, plate after plate after plate after..well you get it.  
  
  
"This is all for you, the rest is for Bulma"  
  
  
Vegeta eyes went wide. Sasage links, crispy bacon, pancakes, waffles, french toast, regular toast jam, banana's, grapes, eggs (every kind), every breakfast food.  
  
  
"Why that much? She east so little!" Vegeta asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, finish up your meal and take all this upstairs."  
  
  
Vegeta glared but began shoveing the food into his mouth. During his shoveling, he noticed the amount of food given to him was smaller than his usual amount, to deep in thought about his plans for the day, he paid it no heed. Once he set his fork down he stood up, wiped his mouth with princely grace and was suddenly shoved a large tray of food.  
  
  
"Don't rush me!"  
  
  
"Bulma has to go to work in a hour and a half, you'll need all the time together you can get with her!" Mrs. Briefs explained.  
  
  
Vegeta eyed the bubbly woman but walked towards the stairs, with extra motivation to leave the area thanks to Mrs. Briefs giving a firm squeeze of his bum.  
  
  
*Stupid woman!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta walked into Bulma's room and sat the tray on both her and his lap, it was that big! He brought some bacon to her nose, after a while, the effects of the food woke Bulma up sloely. Bulma stretched, making her back arch and her nipples press to her sheer night top. Vegeta gulped and regripped his handle on control. Bulma rubbed her tired eyes.  
  
  
"Vegeta what's going on? What time is it? What gives?"  
  
  
"Always with the questions, it's 7:30 am, breakfast time obviously" Vegeta said slowly as if Bulma was stupid.  
  
  
Bulma glared at him, I know when breakfast is, why....why did you bring it to me?" Bulma asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
  
*He's up to something, no way would he do anything this romantic!* Bulma tried to mentally convince herself.  
  
  
"I just felt like it!" Vegeta blurted out angrily.  
  
  
Bulma decided to not edge her way into a impossible truth, so she gave up and gazed down at her selection.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Vegeta this looks so good, mom must have helped you, Breakfast in bed!! This is so sweet, I can't eat all this!"  
  
  
*I know that! Then why did you crazy mother pile so much!* Vegeta thought bitterly.  
  
  
Bulma began to nibble on the waffles and sausage links. She glanced up when she noticed Vegeta's hungry eyes on her food. He was still kinda hungry. Bulma's instincts were telling her to grip the food closer to her, but why be possessive over food that she wouldn't eat?  
  
  
"Here Vegeta"  
  
  
Bulma handed him everything else, all except the fruit. He quietly accepted it and downed the whole tray's contents in a few short minutes. Just as he was about to get up and let her do as she pleased...  
  
  
"Vegeta, put your head in my lap"  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"I want to feed you?" Bulma said innocently.  
  
  
Vegeta raised a eyebrow, but let Bulma's gentle tugging bring him closer. Although he had a nice view of Bulma's bountiful chest, he wondered what this was all for.  
  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
  
Vegeta growled but did as asked. Bulma partially put a grape into her mouth, then bent down and kissed him. Vegeta was a little shocked, but opened his mouth and recieved her offering. There tounges swirled around, and their teeth lightly chewed on the fruit. Vegeta made a satisfied 'mmmm' sound.  
  
  
"I see you like the grapes flavor"  
  
  
"What grapes?" Vegeta said craelessly as he pulled Bulma's mouth back down to his. She was blushing profusely by now, but gave into the tempting taste of Vegeta's mouth.  
  
  
For the rest of 45 minutes, Vegeta and Bulma basked in each other's company and ate from the grapes and each other's mouths. When Bulma realised that it was soon time to go, she stroked Vegeta's forehead softly and bit her lip in regret.  
  
  
"I don't wanna go!" Bulma moaned.  
  
  
"Then do go" Vegeta whispered into her neck as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
  
"I can't, I wish I could"  
  
  
Bulma got out of the bed and stretched once more. Vegeta grumbled some things. Bulma only knew what that meant.  
  
  
"Are you apologizing?"  
  
  
"The Saiya-jin Prince doesn't apologize!" Vegeta proclaimed.  
  
  
"Mm hmm, sure Vegeta!, but whatever it was I forgive you"   
  
  
Bulma pecked him on the forhead and went into the bathroom and turned on her shower. Outside, Vegeta still sat on the bed.  
  
  
*Your food's not that bad, you have many great things to come woman"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Work ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked into the office rather cheerful, which was a contrast to her usual aura, solemn, quiet and bitter. Her secretary Gladys certainly noticed.  
  
  
"Well Well" The little old lady cooed "You seem rather happy this morning"  
  
  
"Oh I am Gladys" Bulma leaned against her secretary's desk.   
  
  
"I had a wonderful morning"  
  
  
"Tell me of it" Gladys pried.  
  
  
As this was going on, in the bushes, Yamcha squat with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
  
"Yes why is she happy?" Yamcha asked himself.  
  
  
"Well" Bulma began "my boyfriend..."  
  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
  
"Oh no, my new one, Vegeta" Bulma said dreamily.  
  
  
"Good, cause the last one was a loser if you asked me!" Gladys shouted.  
  
  
*No one asked you grandma!* Yamcha balled his fist in anger.  
  
  
"This morning, I'm really happy, just in shock. Vegeta never and I mean never treats me this nicely, I mean breakfast in bed, that's nice, so what's up with him!?"  
  
  
"Maybe he's up to something for Valentine's day?" Gladys suggested.  
  
  
"But he's not into...holiday's."  
  
  
"Certain likes and dislikes and no bounds for love my dear!"  
  
  
"Vegeta can't love me, it's to soon to tell, we just started going out 2 weeks ago"  
  
  
"Not all love has to simmer and bake at 365 days a year, some love, is as instant as instant noodles!"  
  
  
Bulma hmmed and thought about what Gladys said. Yamcha grumbled to himself as he plotted win back his girl!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what else do Vegeta and Mrs. briefs have in store. And what's Yamcha up to?  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Steamy Training

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 3  
Steamy Training  
February 2  
  
  
  
Later into the day, Bulma was still in the mood, regardless of the harsh load of work she had to do. She did crave to be i her lab, working on things and saving the world, instead of running the company and being immersed in papers. None the less, she was in a good mood, that is until.....  
  
  
"Bulma babe!"  
  
  
Bulma looked up from some of many paperwork to see Yamcha enter her office and lean against her desk.  
  
  
"Hi Yamcha" Bulma said tiredly.  
  
  
"You still mad at me?"  
  
  
"Uh yeah...you cheated on me...more than once, that's unforgivable!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Yamcha smiled "By your reaction, I think it's safe to assume that you still got the hots for me!" Yamcha said confidently.  
  
  
Bulma grabbed her heavy unltra strength stress ball and through it al his head.  
  
  
"Ow Bulma, don't have to be so violent!"  
  
  
"Yamcha, you know I'm with Vegeta right?"  
  
  
"Well yeah, I sometimes have to wonder. Why go for a guy who's not what you need"  
  
  
"Not what I need?" Bulma scoffed. "And since when do you know what I need?"  
  
  
Yamcha leaned down and stroked Bulma's chin.  
  
  
"I've known you since we were teens babe, I know how you tick. You need a guy who's always there and won't hurt you"  
  
  
"Funny how that never described you"  
  
  
"Bulma Bulma Bulma." Yamcha said sympathetically. "Vegeta will just leave you once he gets tired of you. I think it's obvious!"  
  
  
"Yamcha, get out! I'm sick of what you think! If you thought you'd win me back by waltzing in hear with bull, you have another thing coming!"  
  
  
"But babe!"  
  
  
"SECURITY!"  
  
  
3 darkly dressed meaty guys came and escorted a whining Yamcha out of her office. Him screaming Babe the whole way.  
  
  
"AND STOP CALLING ME BABE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 5:45 pm ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma entered the house through her briefcase near a plant in a dark corner. Stepping out of her heels, taking off her jewelry, and taking her hair out of the messy bun and tossing it around, she tiredly walked into the kitchen, she went to the stool at the island and sank to the table.  
  
  
"Another hard day dear?"  
  
  
"A hard day sounds good compared to today!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Gee, you were so happy this orning, what happened?" Mrs. Briefs asked as if she didn't know.  
  
  
"Actually, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Where IS Vegeta?"  
  
  
"He's doing some warmups to his dusk excercises. So tell me what happened!"  
  
  
"Mom!"  
  
  
"Come on, talk to me as if we're girlfriends!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed but submitted.  
  
  
"Well, Vegeta served me breakfast in bed"  
  
  
"You don't say!"  
  
  
"I'm dead serious. What could he be up to?" Bulma thought deeply.  
  
  
"I'm not sure, but by looking at you, you look like you could use a good workout"  
  
  
Bulma did a double take.  
  
  
"Where did that come from!?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Well, you seem so sluggish, when you first started running the bussiness, aside from beig frustrated, you weren't this tired and lazy. Maybe you could ask Vegeta to do some light training with you? It'll give you more chances to bond."  
  
  
"He would never..."  
  
  
"Just give it a try dear" Mrs. Briefs said thoughtfully.  
  
  
Before Bulma could agree, she was pushed upstairs and into her room where there was a some sweat pants and a sports bra on the bed.  
  
  
"I don't remember leaving these here this morning"  
  
  
"Well those things just happen, hurry hurry before Vegeta starts his training without you!" Mrs. Briefs said quickly.  
  
  
*What did she mean by train without me?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma shook the thoughts away and slipped her work clothes off and slipped the cotton sweat pants and sports bra on. She put her hair in a pony tail and did a once over in front of the mirror.  
  
  
*I hope this isn't a waste of time* Bulma thought as she bit her lip.  
  
  
Bulma exited the house and went around the long curve till she saw Vegeta doing some stretches under a tree. Vegeta looked up from his push-ups.  
  
  
*About time she arrived* Vegeta thought. Vegeta looked at what she was wearing and growled low in his chest. *Damn the woman's mother...she has good taste!*  
  
  
The sports bra held Bulma's breasts firmly close, but gave a tasty deep show of her cleavage, and the grey sweatpants didn't make her look chubby at all.  
  
  
"Uh hey Vegeta, could I train with you?"  
  
  
"Train?" Vegeta scoffed. "You could never keep up, but some excercise could do you some good" Vegeta finished by pinching some small flesh on her stomach.  
  
  
"Hey cut that out!"  
  
  
Bulma slapped his hand away and sat on the ground with him.  
  
  
"So what will we do?"  
  
  
"Light stretches first"  
  
  
Bulma followed Vegeta's every move, from sit ups to push ups.  
  
  
*Well, if I suck at this, I still have great eye candy* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a day off for Bulma, so she thought she would sleep in and have some sleep, but Vegeta had other plans. He woke her up at 6 am! With tired eyes, she was shuffled unwillingly to the gravity room. Light stretches first, then they broke for breakfast. After that it was meditating for a hour, and everytime she fell alseep, Vegeta would pinch her on thebutt cheek or in the stomach to piss her off. It worked.  
  
  
For the rest of the day, it was excercises. Bulma did wonder why Vegeta would spend his time for training just to help her.  
  
  
*Maybe this training has made my brain soft* Bulma considered.  
  
  
Bulma did notice that she moved with a little more ease after a while. Around noon, they had a quiet lunch on the patio and then fighting defense poses. By dusk, Bulma and Vegeta were covered in sweat. This was no big deal for Vegeta, but it was for Bulma. She began to whine about how she wanted a bath.  
  
  
"Oh my god! I want a bath!"  
  
  
"Woman will you shut up!"  
  
  
"Leave me alone Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to Bulma and wrapped her around her.  
  
  
"But I like you sweaty" he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned when he felt her shiver in his embrace. Bulma turned around and kissed him on the lips. It soon got deeper, their mouths exploring the other. Batteling out for dominance. They're hands soon began to wander.  
  
  
*Could this be it, right now, my first time with vegeta in the gravity room?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
But her fears were melted by the soothing touches of Vegeta's hands as they massaged her shoulders, her back and they drifted lower. Just as he was about to explore more....  
  
  
KNOCK...KNOCK....KNOCK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Who could it be, just when it was getting good? I hope you like Vegeta this way, he doesn't seem the way I usually have him, you know a bastard. But he's still cool. I have Yamcha more like a player than a loser. Hope you all like everything, so please update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. So little and So right

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 4  
So little and So right  
February 3  
  
  
  
*What...no who! THE HELL IS HERE?* Bulma shouted in her mind.  
  
  
Vegeta growled but ignored the knocking on the door. Bulma knew well that if the knocking persisted, their little quiet time would not. Bulma gently pushed Vegeta off of her, and though he stared with angry opposition to her decision, her eyes said it all. He backed off and stalked off to the far side of the chamber and sat down indian style and began meditating.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha drove up to the Capsule Corp Complex and sniffed in the cool warm air. He had decided to let Bulma cool off for a day before seeing her once more.  
  
  
*How can she be with Vegeta? He tried to kill me for cripes sake!* Yamcha asked himself. But a little voice inside him had the answers, but yamcha blindingly ignored.  
  
  
-You cheated on her-  
  
  
-You weren't there for her whe you needed to be-  
  
  
-Your work was more important-  
  
  
Yamcha sighed but stepped out of the car and to the front door. He knocked and a robot opened the door for him. The wonders of this house still intrigued him. He made his way into the kitchen where Mrs. Briefs was tossing a salad.  
  
  
"Hey Mrs. B"  
  
  
"Hi Yamcha" Mrs. Briefs said dissapointedly.  
  
  
"Why ya sound so down?"  
  
  
"I uh, just have a cold?"  
  
  
"Gee, well I hope you get better...have you seen Bulma?"  
  
  
"Yeah she's with Vegeta"  
  
  
"Where"  
  
  
"In the gravity room" Mrs. Briefs said slowly.  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
Yamcha silently excused himself from the kitchen and left through the back door. When the gravity room came into site, he slithered close to the door and peeked inside. He was frightened by what he saw. Bulma up against the wall, with her legs wrapped tightly around Vegeta, their hands roaming about madly on the other.  
  
  
*I never!....how come she's not yelling at him, everytime I tried to touch her she would go into the 'I'm saving myself speech'!*  
  
  
Yamcha was really ticked, but grinned at his new idea. He began to knock on the door loudly. After a while Bulma came to the door.  
  
  
"Yamcha what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I came to apologize for my poor behavior yesterday."  
  
  
"Well I appreciate it" Bulma rushed.  
  
  
"AND I want to take you out to lunch tommorow, my treat, fanciest place in town"  
  
  
"You sure you credit card can handle that big of a responsibility?"  
  
  
"God Bulma, that one time by checks bounced and my cards were at their limit"  
  
  
"I'll never forget it!" Bulma said raising her voice "And you still owe me sice I paid for the dinner that evening"  
  
  
"Alrtight alright!" Yamcha shouted. He reached into his pocket and handed Bulma 400 dollars in twenties.  
  
  
"That's a start, I rather have all the apologies you owe me in cash, but I guess this will do" ulma said tiredly.  
  
  
"So I'll pick you up tommorow?"  
  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
  
Just as Yamcha was going to say goodbye, Bulma closed the gravity door.  
  
  
"That jerk!"  
  
  
"Yeah that jerk" Vegeta said mockingly.  
  
  
"Shut it Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Your not going with him to lunch!"  
  
  
"And why not?"  
  
  
"Cause I said so" Vegeta said curtly as he stood up and walked towards her.  
  
  
"I'm only going to have lucnh for him for making an ass of himself in my office yesterday. It's not like anything will happen"  
  
  
"It better not"  
  
  
"I primise" Bulma whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Next morning ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma arrived at the office and took her time walking to her floor. Her mind kept playing the dirty scenes of what could have been the night before had Yamcha not interfered. She groaned when her efforts to delay the inevitable weren't effective. She sat down at her desk and promptly got to work dreading for lunch time, yet happy that it was only an hour.  
  
  
12:00 soon came...then 12:20, and finnaly Yamcha showed up.  
  
  
"Uh hi Bulma"  
  
  
"Hi ass, your late"  
  
  
"Babe I can explain"  
  
  
"First off, the only reason I'm not so mad is cause this wasn't a date, I'm not with you, and I had tons of work to do anyhow."  
  
  
"Really B, I'm sorry"  
  
  
"You sure are, a sorry excuse for a man! My god, you can't even keep a promise as simple as this? Sickening. Look, just give me 50 bucks"  
  
  
"What for?"  
  
  
"For the lunch that we were supposed to have"  
  
  
"Were? What did I miss?" Yamcha said frantically.  
  
  
"You missed the appointment by 20 minutes. I have more important things to do Yamcha, unlike you"  
  
  
"Yeah and I bet they are Vegeta"  
  
  
"Maybe so, but surprisingly he has given me the attention I highly expected from you after all these years!"  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
"I don't even need to answer that"  
  
  
Bulma got up and shoved Yamcha out of her office and locked the door. She moped back to her desk and worked ina angry mood forbthe rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Later that day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma came home and stomped upstairs to her room.  
  
  
*All I want to do is sleep!* Bulma shouted in her mind.  
  
  
Once she got to the door of her room, she smelled a pleasent smell and she heard the tub running.  
  
  
*What the?*  
  
  
Bulma creeped into her room and saw the bathroom door slightly ajar. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked inside and gasped at what she saw.  
  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
  
There was a small table beside the tub with a large bottle of wine and two glasses in a bucket of ice. The tub was filled to the brim with bubbles. The smell drifted through the air and calmed Bulma's senses. Vegeta sat on the edge of the tub almost looking bored.  
  
  
"I've been waiting for you"  
  
  
"And whatever for?" Bulma asked innocently.  
  
  
Bulma stepped towards Vegeta and cupped his face looking into her eyes.  
  
  
"Is this for me?"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted as if he did't care and began to undress her. It took all his control to touch her the way he wanted. After getting undressed, she sunk into the warm water and sighed at the pleasent feeling the water had on her aching muscles. She looked up at Vegeta who seemed like he kinda wanted part of this experience, and also that he didn't want to be here. She trailed a wet finger against the back of his neck, he shivered.  
  
  
"I'm lonely, won't you join me?" bulma asked softly as she pressed her wet body against his clotheed back.  
  
  
"I thought you'd never ask"  
  
  
Vegeta quikcly disrobed, so fast so that Bulma couldn't see what she wanted to see, Vegeta noticed this.  
  
  
"You look dissapointed" Vegeta said teasingly.  
  
  
Bulma crawled into his lap and began washing his chest, he began to purr and her wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wouldn't you like to come home to something like that? *sigh* I would have done a dream sequence of more to the bath scene but I have no lemons in me, I may add those at another time.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. Evil Evil EVIL!

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 5  
Evil Evil EVIL!!!  
February 4  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled pleasently. Her emotions had been on a roller coaster like no other. Whe the effects of yamcha and work would bring her down, she now seemed to look forward to going home, where Vegeta would bring her back up and to even higher heights of happiness. She twirled a pencil between her fingers. She had been thinking for a while now and it did seem that Vegeta was up to something.  
  
  
*Maybe he is doing things for Valentine's Day! And in that case, where is he getting the ideas from?* Bulma pondered.  
  
  
Then it hit her, the only lovey mushy expert person Vegeta could depend on!  
  
  
*MY MOTHER!? I knew there was something fishy going on!* Bulma slammed her hand down on her desk. *But should I be mad? He couldn't come up with anything romantic on his own! Well that's obvious, he's a alien and a totally diffrent culture, he must really care about me if he's going through all this for me*  
  
  
Bulma blushed then hugged herself and giggled.  
  
  
"That is so sweet!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"What is?"  
  
  
Bulma looked up to see Gladys sitting in one of her chairs.  
  
  
"Gladys you scared me!"  
  
  
"I came in here when I heard a loud noise"  
  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just a fool in love" Bulma said breathlessly.  
  
  
"Ah to be young and in love...is this the same man you mentioned a while ago?"  
  
  
"Yeah" Bulma shivered.  
  
  
Gladys slapped her knee and gave a hearty chuckle.  
  
  
"You truly are a fool in love"  
  
  
She stood up and left.  
  
  
"Now what did that mean?" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
  
She couldn't dwell on that for long. She glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. Lunchtime! And Bulma was looking forward to it, cause Vegeta promised that he would. Just the two of them and lunch in the office. YAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By some way, Yamcha got wind of the lunch plans. He stood in the bushes watching Vegeta step out of the gravity room toweling the sweat off his body.  
  
  
"I got to get back with Bulma. Maybe I do love her. I can only see her with me, I don't want to see her hurt" Yamcha whispered to himself.  
  
  
He watched Vegeta go into the house and exit a while later in a clean shirt and a small blue bag.   
  
  
"Hey"  
  
  
Yamcha froze.  
  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
  
Yamcha blinked and whiped the sheen sweat from his brow.  
  
  
*Oh it's Mrs. B*  
  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
  
"15 minutes to go time!" Mrs. Briefs howled.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and took to the air.  
  
  
*I can't belueve it!? Mrs. b is supporting this maddness! No frickin way!* yamcha thought in disbelief.  
  
  
Yamcha ran and flew into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Office ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta made his way into the office area, people's heads were turning at what they saw!  
  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
  
"I don't know but he's gorgeous!"  
  
  
"Oh he's not so hot!"  
  
  
"He's hotter than you"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
*I still got it*  
  
  
Vegeta made his way to the secretary's desk. She looked up and giggled.  
  
  
"Oh, how may I help you" she said suggestivly.  
  
  
"I'm here to see Bulma"  
  
  
"Oh no your not!"  
  
  
Vegeta and everyone turned and saw Yamcha standing a few feet away.  
  
  
"Ha, and who's going to stop me?"  
  
  
"Me that's who!" yamcha shouted.  
  
  
With all the commotion going on outside, Bulma peeked out of her office and saw Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
  
"Yamcha, Vegeta, what's going on?"  
  
  
"The weakling in demanding that I step no further near you"  
  
  
"Bulma, he's going to hurt you, can't you see that?" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
  
"Yamcha, stop the caring bit! It's touching but it's gotta stop. Come on Vegeta" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Bulma turned and Vegeta turned aswell, but everything stopped when the bag in vegeta's grasp was slapped out. The bag fell to the floor with a crash, the box of Bulma and Vegeta's lunch was shattered and the food was ruined.  
  
  
"YAMCHA!?" Bulma cried out.  
  
  
"I said you souldn't be with Bulma" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Vegeta, please ignore him, we can go out to lunch"  
  
  
"Woman it took me 2 hours to make that" Vegeta whispered coldly. "Oh you'll be seeing the inside of your ass and innards when I'm through with you!"  
  
  
Within a matter of minutes, there was a full out fight, which was short for obvious reasons...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, you knew it was going to happen, and you should know who won! XD What else could happen.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	6. Wrongo

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 6  
Wrongo!!!  
February 5  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
  
The room grew silent. Vegeta 'hmphed' and threw down Yamcha's limp form.  
  
  
"Vegeta how could you?" Bulma asked, her voice cracking.  
  
  
"Woman...he should not have crossed me"  
  
  
"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SELF CONTROL!?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Self control!? No one messes with the Prince of all Saiya-jins!"  
  
  
"That's just the thing! Your not a prince here. Your status means nothing! I thought you could change for me"  
  
  
"I change for no one! If that were the case, I'd make you a saiya-jin, a real woman, but I guess we both have to settle"  
  
  
Tears srated to fall from Bulma's eyes.  
  
  
"You are so awful" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Bulma turned and ran into her office and slammed the door. Vegeta sighed.  
  
  
"Come back Bulma" Yamcha muttered.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta gave a light kick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since then Bulma was no where to be seen. She was alright but she was avoiding everyone, especially her mother, Yamcha and Vegeta. Never before had she felt so embarrassed, ashamed, dissapointed.  
  
  
*But he's right. How could I expect him to change? He was already wonderful, but I just had to make it perfect. No one's perfect! I should know that!* Bulma thought as she laid in her bed. She glanced at the clock, she didn't want to go to work, she just wanted to lay here. And bel alone, but she knew she couldn't avoid the inevitable.  
  
  
She groaned and placed her clothes on. She peekd out of her door and looked around to see if anyone was around. Thankful no one was, she tip toed out of the house and into her car. once she arrived at work, she dreaded walking into her office, especially after what happened.  
  
  
*Why did everythign have to happen? And with everyone seeing to it!* Bulma asked herself.  
  
  
Bulma made her way through the office, people glancing at her, women whispering, people giving her looks of sympathy. She didn't know what to do with it. Savor it or toss it back in their faces. Bulma walked past Gladys who was working as always. Gladys looked up and her eyes tranformed into globes of pity. Bulma tried to smile, but she cracked and walked into her office silently.  
  
  
"Poor thing, maybe it wasn't a good thing to have that young man wait for her in her office" Gladys pondered.  
  
  
Bulma closed the door and sighed as she leaned up against it, thankful for peace once more, atleast that's what she thought.  
  
  
"Hi Bulma"  
  
  
Bulma's gaze shot forward to yamcha who was sitting at a chair in front of her desk.  
  
  
"Yamcha..."  
  
  
She noticed the bandages covering his body, Vegeta had done more than she thought.  
  
  
*Well atleast he isn't cripled*  
  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry for everything that unfolded yesterday. Here, I thought this would make you feel better"  
  
  
Yamcha handed Bulma a small flat box. She lifted a lid and a gold necklace glimmered under the light.  
  
  
"Yamcha...it's beautiful, but I can't except this"  
  
  
"Yes you can, and you will" Yamcha said suggestively.  
  
  
Yamcha stepped closer to Bulma and brought her face to his and kissed her softly, putting all the love he had into the kiss, but Bulma...felt nothing, not even a shiver of desire. She gently pushed him away.  
  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
  
"Yamcha stop!?"  
  
  
"What the?"  
  
  
"If you think giving me this necklace and kissing me is making up for all you've done, you'll be very dissapointed."  
  
  
"Bulma...I I just"  
  
  
"I love...."  
  
  
"yes"  
  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
  
"What the"?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Just get out!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Yamcha did what was best and scrambled away. Bulma sighed and got to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Later that day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma arrived home and stepped out of her car. She walked into the kitchen and placed her briefcase down and reached into the refrigerator for some strawberry kit kat and pocky sticks. She turned when she felt she wasn't the only one in the room.  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
There was a disturbing silence. Bulma clutched the bag of doughnuts close to her.  
  
  
"If your expecting me to apologize..."  
  
  
"No I'm not, I realised that that would be asking to much" Bulma whispered. "Vegeta I want to be left alone right now...please, just leave me alone"  
  
  
Bulma turned and walked up the stairs to her room. Vegeta cursed himself and walked out to the gravity room.  
  
  
*I'm sorry woman*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that chapter wasn't much, but oh well. Anywho, Bulma will want to be left alone for a couple of days. I'll update in a few days. I explained this process at the begining of the fic. So there probably won't be a update tommorow. But after the break, there will be juicy stuff to keep you on the egde of your seat! Trust me!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	7. Happy Time Once More

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
-- (A/N: Here's a advertisement for someone fic...  
  
Tribulations from the Past by Blue-Flame12   
READ IT!  
  
end A/N) --  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 7  
Happy Time Once More  
February 12  
Vegeta was standing at the sink washing his hands after washing the dishes.  
*Why am I doing a slave's work?*   
But Vegeta knew why. He sighed. Not seeing Bulma left an empty spot somewhere in his body, his heart and soul. He hadn't seen her in days and was growing worried that she'd never forgive him and move on with the ingrate (Yamcha), just to spite him and to give Yamcha sympathy.  
Vegeta suddenly looked up, when he felt her near by. Bulma walked into the kitchen, knowing full well that he was there.  
"I'm sorry" Bulma whispered.  
Vegeta made a noise as if he didn't hear her. Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you Vegeta"  
"Yeah whatever" Vegeta said not intrested in what Bulma had to say, or so he wanted her to think.  
"Really I am. I don't know how I can make it up to you but..." Bulma presse herself closer to his back, ecsentuating her chest against his body. Vegeta choked on his spit. "I will try within the best of my ability to please you to the fullest"  
Bulma kissed the back of his neck and snuggled into his back even more. Vegeta growls and shudders, trying to mask his new found arrousal. Bulma knew she had his forgiveness. Vegeta grunts and steps away walking towards the back door. Bulma feels a little down, but once Vegeta returns with his smirk and kisses her deeply on the lips and heads outside to do some light training.  
~ 3 hours later ~  
Vegeta was doing pushups on the lawn. Never had he felt so energized, so light and indestructable.  
*Maybe this is what mother was talking about...*  
~ flashback ~  
A chibi Vegeta ran into his parents room after being summoed there by his parents. Vegeta had just found out that he would be sent to Frieza's ship and become a soilder there. He walked up to the king sized bed shrouded and covered in grand deep red silks. He made a small cough noise to let his mother know he was there. His mother was also sick, deeply sick, which upset Vegeta even more. He heard a patting sound.  
"Come up here Chibi"  
Vegeta gulped and got on the bed and crawled over the fluffy mounds of sheets and comferter towards his small mother in the center of the bed. Her deep brown eyes were masking the pain she held in her body and heart. Vegeta crawled closer and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.  
"Does it hurt when i do this?" Vegeta asked concerned.  
"No...not at all" his mother said as she wrapped her arms around him weakly and ruffled his hair. "Have I ever told you about love?"  
"Love? Father says it's useless drivel to make a warrior weak"  
"Well as always your father's wrong, love can only make a warrior weak for certain moments"  
"Like what?"  
"It's when chibi. For instance, when the warrior doesn't tell his mate his feelings, his mind will be consumed with his mate. Or if he hasn't seen her in a long amount of time, he'll feel empty and tired."  
"Well I hope I NEVER fall in love" Vegeta shouted.  
"Don't jump to conclusions! As I WAS SAYING...love can also make a warrior strong, not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally."  
"That sounds stupid!"  
Vegeta's mother sighed.  
*He's as stubborn as his father*  
"You may say that now, but when your older, you'll think diffrently. You'll be so happy, you'll want to....run and skip like a little girl!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way, and you haven't even bonded with your mated yet"  
"Bonded, what's that?" Vegeta asked.  
"You'll have to learn that when your old enough to"  
"Alright...mom?"  
"Yes chibi?"  
"I love you..." Vegeta said.  
Vegeta's mother chuckled and ruffled his hair even more.  
"I love you to"  
~ end flashback ~  
Vegeta turned away from the blue skies and his daydreams when he heard Bulma calling for him.  
Vegeta made his way into the kitchen and the smell of Valentine's cookies wafted through his nose.  
"Hmmm?" Vegeta said curiously.  
"I made cookies, I want you to taste them"  
Vegeta grabbed a cookie quickly.  
"VEGTEA IT'S STILL HOT!"  
Vegeta paid her no mind and when the cookie touched his tounge, he repelled it imediately.   
"I told you, you probably burnt some taste buds" Bulma said. (A/N: Don't you hate when you burn your tastebuds! I KNOW I DO!)  
Vegeta grumbled to himself but grabbed the cookie again, which by now had cooled and stuck it in his mouth. It was good, very good, he was 7impressed, but he wouldn't let Bulma know that just yet.  
"Hmmm, it's fair, but it could use something"  
"Fair! I poured my heart into those cookies, there's nothing that it needs!"  
"Like I said it needs something"  
"And just what do they need Vegeta!?"  
Vegeta stepped close to Bulma, had another cookie in his grasp and placed it in his mouth halfway and leaned into Bulma. She reluctantly bit it not know what vegeta's motive was.  
They chewed the cookie slowly and then Vegeta kissed her sensually. Bulma shivered when Vegeta placed his tounge inside her mouth and swirle it around aswell the food. They swallowed the contents and pulled away from each other.  
"Mmmmm" Vegeta said huskily.  
*So that's what it needed* Bulma thought as she grabbed another cookie.  
Ow! I know this was rather tasty! I know this chapter is late, well the next chapter will make up for lateness! I pinky prmoise!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. The Lovey Dovey Ball

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 8  
The Lovey Dovey Ball  
February 13  
After a lot of begging and pleading, Bulma convinced Vegeta to go to a Valentine's Ball with her tommorow night.  
~ Tommorow night ~  
It was 9 o'clock and Bulma was waiting patiently for Vegeta to hurry getting dressed.  
"AND I THOUGHT I'D TAKE LONGER!" Bulma yelled up the stairs to piss him off.  
"ALRIGHT!"  
Vegeta regrettfully came down the stairs in a black tux, making him even sharper that he usually looked.  
"Owww! You could cut anyone with those looks!" Bulma shouted.  
Vegeta blushed, though his mind was scolding him for being so weak. He saw what Bulma was wearing, it was a sleveless ball gown that was pure black with red sparkley's on it.  
"Very nice woman"  
"We could look even nicer if you put this on"  
Bulma waved around a red bowtie with dark red hearts on it. Vegeta repelled in disgust.  
"Never would I wear that in public!" Vegeta shouted.  
He saw the hurt flash across Bulma's face. He sighed.  
"I'll make it up to you, I will wear this I promise!" Vegeta muttered.  
Bulma squealed and jumped into Vegeta's arms. He smirked.  
~ at the ball ~  
The room was to dressed up for Vegeta's taste. He grimaced, but was pulled with Bulma onto the dance floor.  
"Let's see what you got Vegeta?" Bulma chided.  
Bulma wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body close to his. Vegeta sighed and inhaled the sweet scent of Bulma's hair. he came out of his happy trance when he saw Yamcha at the food table glaring at them. Vegeta smirked and lowered his hands from Bulma's waist to her plush bottom.  
"Vegeta?"  
Yamcha broke his glass cup and the drink went all over his tux. Vegeta chuckled.  
"Woman, I have something take care of, please wait for me, I will return" Vegeta asked as he kissed each knuckle on her right hand.  
Bulma bit her lip but allowed him to go on. Vegeta sliped in and out of couples, and towards the food table.  
"You must have a lot of balls to come here"  
"I'll do anything in my power to win Bulma back" Yamcha protested  
"You can't win Bulma back, she's not the object you can always pick up when you please"  
"She's better in my hands than in the hands of a murder!"  
Vegeta smirked and shook his head sympathetically. Before Yamcha had a chance to protest, Vegeta lifted him into the air and went into the kitchen.  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
Bulma grew weary of waiting.  
*What could he be up to* Bulma wondered.  
Just as she was about to go looking for him vegeta came up with a cart and a ver large container on it.  
"Vegeta?"  
Vegeta placed his fingers on Bulma's lips and shook his head.  
"Lets step out onto a balcony"  
Vegeta pulled Bulma with him and they walked to a nearby balcony. He instructed that Bulma close her eyes. She did and they made there way onto the balcony under the stars.  
"Open"  
Bulma opened her eyes to see a decorated table with food and flowers on it"  
"Aww Vegeta, this is so beautiful" then it occured to Bulma "Wait, if the food is already here, then what is in that!?" Bulma asked pointing tothe cart.  
"Oh this, I have a seasoned ham"  
Vegeta lifted the lid and there on a silver platter was Yamcha tied up with a apple in his mouth with concerned eyes. Bulma didn't know what to think.  
"Now before you start yelling at me, this is the last evil thing I;ll do to the weakling, i saw him snooping around praising how he was going to 'win you back'" Vegeta said confidently.  
Bulma's eyes widenend.  
"What do you think I am, so inaniment object!? HOW DARE YOU!"  
"What do you want me to do to him?" Vegeta asked.  
Bulma smirked and Vegeta smirk.  
"Fry him"  
Outside people looked away from their dates to hear a strangled cry from some man. Bulma kicked the cart out off the balcony and it crashed into the main ball room. Vegeta closed the balcony doors to have some privacy....  
Oooh! What's gonna happen!? The next chapter will be the last. It will be the longest in history! And the lemon to!!! WAIT PATIENTLY MY PRETTIES!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. The Day of Love

Disclaimer:   
Vegeta is hot  
So is Trunks  
Not owning DBZ...  
It totally SUX!!!  
  
Crappy...but you get the picture...  
  
14 Days till Valentines Day!  
Chapter 9  
The Day of Love  
February 14  
  
Vegeta enveloped Bulma in his arms and swayed her body with his slowly under the glittering moonlight. Bulma placed a chaste kiss on his chin and ran her hands up and down his back, brushing against his tail spot purposefully. Hearing him inhale quickly she pulled his open mouth on top of hers, taking advantage of his vulnerability. Vegeta was in heaven, and was about to let his guard down when he realised that he didn't want to have his way with his woman on a balcon, it if was to be her first time, he wished for their coupling to be private, and such in private chambers. He pulled away from her grasp regretfully.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"Woman, as much as I'd like to mate with you...now and here is not the place"  
  
Bulma was really surprised.  
  
*I thought him to be the type that if he was really horny he'd do it just any ol' where...* Bulma pondered.  
  
"Alright Vegeta...if that's what you want" Bulma said dissapointed.  
  
Vegeta tipped his head to the side and chuckled. Bulma blushed.  
  
"What's so funny!?"  
  
"Woman, I refuse to ravage your body here, but your lips are another matter"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him, making her surrender to the bliss his kiss's gave her. She sighed and relished in him holding her close to his warm body for the rest of the evening.  
~ Next day ~  
Bulma woke up and was on her way to the office. She remembered coming home, her and Vegeta cuddling into the night, and when she woke up, he was gone. Smoothing her anger down with some cookies always helped, thank god Vegeta wasn't here to critisize her as he always did when she turned to pigging out on junk to make her happy.  
  
*Ha! He thinks my choices of emotional therapy, he'd be flabebrgasted if I was pregnant!*  
  
Bulma froze when the thought finnaly hit her, it never did cause her and Vegeta's relationship was technically still in bloom. Her cheeks grew warm and pink.  
  
*Me and Vegeta? and a baby? It sounds to good to be true..NO! it won't happen, fatherhood probably isn't Vegeta's thing...or is it?* Bulma pondered.  
  
After the many threats from other cars on the free way, Bulma finnaly got to work. She walked into her office with a red tint clinging to her cheeks like a pleasent plague. Her nosy secretary certainly noticed.  
  
"Bulma dear, your all flushed!"  
  
"Oh god am I?" Bulma opened her purse and opened her travel mirror examing her face like a hawk.  
  
"Girl I didn't say you gre another head, you look fine, you worry to much about looks!"  
  
Bulma chuckled pathetically and walked into her office and collapsed in the chair, and got to work.  
~ Lunch time ~  
Bulma forced her legs to work as she walked out of the office, she clutched her stomach in hunger.  
  
*Oooh! I better get to the deli before the rest of this city gets there!* Bulma thought.  
  
She made her way out of the office rather quickly. A few moments later, Gladys looked up and saw the dark looking man that was at th office a while ago.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Vegeta, Mrs. Briefs isn't here right now"  
  
"Perfect" Vegeta muttered.  
  
Vegeta made his way into her office ignoring Gladys's objections, but he did turn to her.  
  
"Don't let her know that I'm here"  
  
Gladys nodded numbly and winced when he slammed the door. She started gnawing on her pencil hoping all was fair between the young couple.  
~ a few minutes later ~  
Bulma was in a lighter mood, she came back into the office with a light step.  
  
"Hey Gladys!"  
  
"Uh, hey Mrs. Briefs"  
  
Bulma hummed and skipped into her office. She had a lot of work to do, and needed to get to it. She pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down, she sighed and was about to get to it when she felt her leg brush against something.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Bulma shook her wonder off and again tried to start working, that's when she felt hands running up and down her legs.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Bulma looked down and...  
  
"VEGETA! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You looked so dissapointed last night, and I thought that I'd give you a sample of something you'll like" Vegeta said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you couldn't give me a sample last night, but you want to interfere in MY work RIGHT NOW!?"  
  
"You got it woman!"  
  
"Get out Vegeta!"  
  
"Uh un!"  
  
Bulma hissed and was about to kick him, but his reflexes prevented that. He held her leg gently and began licking it gently. Bulma's eyes were boggling. Vegeta ran his hands up both her legs, inching higher, Bulma was growing more nervous by the second. Bulma gasped when Vegeta pulled her body close to the edge of her seat. He trailed feather light kisses up her smooth legs, licking behind her knees as he went. Bulma gripped the sides of her chair, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's ministrations.  
  
When Vegeta spread her legs, looking at her clothed center, Bulma knew he was serious. Bulma gulped and bit her lip as Vegeta trailed a finger lighter on her cloth covered lips. He placed a little pressure on her clit, swishing his finger all around it. Bulma's chest was heaving. Vegeta pushed the crocth are aside and began blowing on her open lips, Bulma was now the brink of a passion driven seizure. Vegeta grinned up at her and hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties. Bulma's hips lifted without her mind registering she did the deed. Vegeta licked his lips and spread her legs more, he pulled her closer to the edge and parted her lips.  
  
His simple actons were melting Bulma to the core. Vegeta drew and gave her clit an eskimo kiss, rubbing it slowly, while smelling her urgency. Vegeta traced Bulma's mound with his tounge whilst holding her quivering legs still. He spread her lips more, till there no more to reveal, he extended his tounge out and licked from back to front. Bulma shouted out and blushed out of embarassment and pleasure. Vegeta chuckled more and sucked on her clit. Bulma muttered 'Oh Gods' and Vegeta's name in a trance like state. He was far from done, he lifted her hips, bringing her closer, Bulma tossed her head back and forth, not realising that her hands were moving over her body.  
  
Vegeta kept licking back to front, front to back, side to side, and every once in a while, slipping his tounge in her center. Bulma shrieked and grasped Vegeta's head.  
~ Outside ~  
Gladys coudln't help the temptation and was listening in on what was happeining through the door. She was brought out of her concentration when she heard footsteps coming by.  
  
*It's him*  
  
"Hey Gladys"  
  
"Hi, Mr. Yamcha"  
  
Yamcha had a few bandaids on her face and body but he seemed to not be phased from the whuping he recieved last night.  
  
"I need to see Bulma"  
  
"Well, uh, I don't think she wants to be bothered right now, she has a lot of work to do"  
  
"Oh she can take a break for a good buddy" Yamcha said carelessly.  
  
He to walked into the office without listening to Glady's objections. Bulma looked up at Yamcha, her face as red as koolaid.  
  
"Ya Yamcha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk Bulma"  
  
Vegeta knew yamcha was on his way, and though he wanted to make himself known, he lowered his ki and lessened his ministrations on Bulma, he was doing gentle licks and sucking of her clit.  
  
"No we don't Yamcha, didn't last night teach you anything!?"  
  
"Bulma, wait"  
  
"No you listen, I'e had it up to here with you and your damned assumptions! You assume Vegeta's not treating me right, you assume I'm crazy for not liking you, but liking him, get over yourself, your not all that good! Look I have a lot of work to do and if you don't leave in 10 seconds, I'll have security escort you out!"  
  
Yamcha gulped and backed out of the room, Bulma's glare pushing him onward. The door closed with a soft click. Bulma sighed but was briught out of her victory when Vegeta started up again.  
  
"Very good woman"  
  
Vegeta slipped a finger inside of her, rubbing roughly up on her g spot, but massaging down, repeating this while sucking her clit. Bulma lashed about, something was building inside of her, begging to be released from her, it was so powerful, she felt overwhelmed. She arched her back and began panting, gasping for whatever it was she needed.  
  
Vegeta continued rubbing his finger, soon adding another, he briefly looked down at him self, he was so aroused, but he wouldn't give in, tonight would be a evening to remember. Bulma's eyes were wide open, and then with a leg quivering solitute shattering shriek, she came, squirting her passion sweat into Vegeta's awaiting mouth. Bulma sunk into the chair. Vegeta pushed the chair aside and came from under the table, he licked is fingers but was soon pulled down onto Bulma.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Vegeta wondered if Bulma would do this, the preditory look in her eyes sent a lone shiver down his spine. Bulma ran his crotch, naiive ideas driving her virgin mind to make him stay and take her where she sat. Vegeta grunted, this was going to be harder. Bulma shoved all her papers off her desk and pushed him towards it.  
  
"Woman, no!"  
  
"Vegeta, why!?"  
  
"Tonight, I warned you before this started that this was a sample!"  
  
"So your just teasing me, making me want you more and then just leaving! How could you?"  
  
"You think I'm doing this for self gratification?" Vegeta grabbed Bulma's small hand and placed on his clothed hardened shaft. She gasped.  
  
"I want to rip your clothes off and screw your brains out, turn you inside out, make your soul sing with pleasure, but I'm waiting till tonight, it will be better" Vegeta cupped Bulma's chin in his hands, I promise."  
  
Bulma whimpered when he pulled his hands away, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Next time you tease me, you let a person know very well it's a sample, now I gotta pick all my papers up!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and mad ehis way out the door. Bulma bent down and was about to pick her papers up when she felt a draft on on her bottom. She looked around frantically, it appeared that Vegeta took her panties with him. She growled and sat uncomfortably at her desk, blushing for another 20 minutes.  
~ 7 o'clock pm ~  
Bulma drove up to the house and stared at the front door. She gripped the steering wheel. She was giddy, nervous, and anxious at the same time. Not fear filled her being. She took a deep breath, exhaled and stepped out of the car. She took her time, slightly shivering at the chilling February winds flowing through her skirt. She blushed. She made her way to the door and unlocked it. She headed for the stairs and took every step with caution. She approached her room and saw that it was slightly ajar, a warm glowign light filtered out. Bulma pushed the door in and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Her room, was lit by candles alone, dozens of candles, flitering wildly. She stepped deeper in the room, her sheets had been changed, not a lilac purple cotton, but a deep blood red silk. She shivered, she felt so vulnerable, so small compared to Vegeta, she could feel his presence behind her, but she made no move to leave. Vegeta stepped closer from the shadows, his eyes roving her body hungrily. He had been preparing himself for this since he left her office ealier in the day. Bulma turned to him, her face not knowing what emotion to display. She lent forward and let her lips express how she felt.  
  
The kiss was searing and thick, powerful and unmerciful. Every drop of celibacy, arousalment, and dirty virgin thoughts was poured into this kiss. Bulma's hands blindedly groped Vegeta's naked body. He chuckled and held her wrists at bay. He made 'tsk tsk' noises and urged her to the bed. The back of her legs were touching the edge of the bed, the cold silky material against her heated flesh made her skittish body jump. Vegeta shushed her to a calm. He pushed her down on the bed none to gently. bulma searched his eyes for his next move, but found nothing. She felt numb all over with Vegeta's gaze.  
  
Vegeta got on his knees and was infront of Bulma. He placed his warm palms on Bulma's stocking covered knees. Her jittery body jerked unknowingly.  
  
"With patience comes pleasure" Vegeta whispered huskily.  
  
Vegeta began to unbutton her clothes, peeling away Bulma's only sanctuary now. His eyes never leaving hers. His hands traveled up her thighes, her shoulders, avoiding the places she most desired to be touched. Vegeta took his fingers and closed Bulma's eyes. He gently pushed her against the bed. Bulma submitted to Vegeta's silent demands, she felt him leave then return. She gasped when she felt very warm hands rubbing very warm oil on her stomach. Bulma clinched her fists. She squinted her eyes, trying her damndest to quelch the moans slowly moving up her throat and rolling off her tounge.   
  
Vegeta's hands kneaded her skin, traveling over every inch of her skin, now begining to pay his attention to her aching nipples, standing at attention, the veins weeping for his caress. Vegeta removed his hands and waited for Bulma to open her eyes. She reluctantly did and looked at Vegeta staring at her. She sat up and grasped his hands and pulled him down on her. He wolfishly grinned. Vegeta caressed Bulma's face, reveling in her soft skin. Bulma pushed her hips against his. Vegeta gripped her waist and nudged his tip against her slippery lips. He looked in her eyes once more for the 'go ahead'. She nodded.  
  
Vegeta thrusted forward and held still, Bulma eeped and dug her nails into her shoulderblades. Vegeta hissed, her contracing walls were almost making it unable for him to move.  
~ If this world were mine...  
I would place at your feet  
all that I own  
You've been so good to me  
  
If this world were mine  
  
I'd give you the flowers,  
the birds and the bees  
and have your love  
beside me, that would be all I need  
If this world were mine  
I would give anything...~  
Bulma sighed and calmed her hold on his rigged length. Sre that he could move, Vegeta pulled back and surged forward gently, testing the waters of their passion. Vegeta watched as Bulma began to mew with every rocking motion that he made, almost to the point that she insisted on moving her hips right alogn with his.  
~ If this world were mine  
I'd make you a key  
with wealth untold  
You copuld have anything  
  
If this world were mine  
I'd give you each day  
So sunny and blue  
and if you wanted the moonlight  
I'd give you that to  
If this world were mine  
  
If this world were mine oh baby  
  
I'd give you anything ~  
Vegeta hissed but kept moving, he wouldn't stop till Bulma tasted the bliss with him. The bliss of being one whole, an imaginary light enveloping their bodies.  
~ Oh baby your my inspiration  
and there's no hesitation  
when you want me  
honey just call me  
No baby, you are my consolation  
and I feel so much sensation  
when I'm in your arms  
when you squeeze me  
ooh the way that you do  
  
oh the way that you..  
love me   
  
the way that you do  
  
the way that you love me  
  
Every sky would be blue  
as long as your lovin me  
baby  
  
when I'm here  
in your arms  
life is so  
wonderful my love  
  
give me pretty lovin baby  
give me pretty lovin honey  
keep on loving me  
baby  
  
you know I need you honey  
you know I need you baby  
keep on lovin me  
  
lovin me  
they way.... ~  
You know the world would be yours  
  
The world would be yours  
The spreading warmth in Bulma's loins was back and with a vengance. She was jerking her body, wanting the pleasure that was so close, but not able to stay on this woad of pleasure for long, she was going to explode or something! She escalated her yelps to screams and shouts, she tightened her walls around his shaft, oh god she could taste it, it felt so good, so close, so warm. Vegeta groaned as her tightness returned, he was doubting his control, he couldn't last much longer. But Bulma bounced her head to and fro a few more times, arched her back, and came wildly and loudly. Vegeta raised his head to the skies in a wolf like manner and howled his orgasm to any ear able to hear the love he was making with a woman, his woman.  
  
He pushed his weight on her, Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple, lickign some sweat drops as she went.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah Whatever" Vegeta said pretending he wasn't intrested.  
  
Bulma playfully slapped him in the shouder blade.  
  
"Damn woman, after you clawing me, the last thing I need is you banging me!"  
  
"Well sorry!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
And that's how Bulma and Vegeta celebrated Valentine's day together into the night, yelling and lovin'!  
Welp this is over! Sorry it was so late coming out. Happy V-day! Toodles! The song was 'If this world were mine' by Tammy Terell and Luther Vandross, you may have heard it from the movie 'The Wood'. Damn that was a good movie.....buh bye.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
